Inside Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by Chocolate-Tama
Summary: 2 girls are sent to the KHR from a wish. They are now the Moon and Star guardians of the Vongola. WATCH OUT WORLD! THESE GIRLS WILL DESTROY (not literally) THE WORLD! BY THEIR AWESOMENESS! Mukuro/OC/Yamamoto Bel/OC/Byakuran. Rated T for shits and stuff! The story is post-phone for a while. But may add chapters now and then.
1. Inside KHR!

**Okay this is a new chapter!**

**Reader: What?! Finish your other stories bitch!**

**Me: B-but I have a lot of stories!**

**Reader: THIS BETTER BE GOOD!**

**Me: :D**

**Okay that was awkward but anywayz me and my ehem friend the Pineapple Fairy King decided to make a story. (But it's my idea) **

**And this is going to be FUCKED UP, FULL OF SHIT, AND EXPLOSIVES!~**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Leanne's Pov**

* * *

"I swear this is going to be fun!" Dei whined pointing to the 'magic' shop.

"No." I stated coldly. "I WANNA GO THERE!" I pointed to the library full of History.

"But it's BORING!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS! NOW LET'S GO TO THE SHOP!"

"N-O Spells NO!"

"Don't sass me!"

"I'LL SASS YOU WHEN I WANT!"

* * *

After a couple minutes of useless arguments...

* * *

I sat down on the stool with a grinning Dei sitting beside me looking victorious.

I mumbled something about stupid 14 year old girls and their lack of intelligence. I sighed as she went through some stuff as I went to the book section feeling a bit excited.

I scan through various of books and took out a small white book.

For some reason I wanted it so I bought it with Dei holding some 2 rings.

The book was 12.00$ and the rings were 5:00$ each.

I took out a 20 and Dei took out a 2 dollar.

She seemed too giddy for those rings.

So-God forbid-I asked her what she was so excited of them. I mean they were just ordinary rings.

"They look like they're from Katekyo Hitman Reborn rings! Except that it looks like the Moon but snowy in one of them and the Star but also kinda springy at the other!"

"But that's... kinda cool... let me see." She handed me one with the Moon.

"This is for you!" She smiled. I smiled back softly and put it on.

I looked at it admiring the cool picture.

"By the way Leanne what's with the book?" She asked pointing at the book.

"I dunno... but lets read it t my house Kay kay?"

"Kay."

And that was that. We went to my house and went to my room.

I opened the book and read a paragraph.

_**Greetings reader(s).**_

_**My name is Kazumi.**_

_**I can grant you one wish.**_

_**But it comes with a price.**_

_**You will be known as one of the strongest.**_

**_But also known as the cursed one(s)._**

_**If you wish not to gain anything, destroy this book.**_

_**If you want a wish, drip your blood on the paper.**_

_**If there is 2 of you, you must both drip your blood on the book.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**-Kazumi**_

"It must be a joke." I said looking at the book in disbelief. "It has to be."

"But do ya wanna try it?" Dei asked.I sighed but nodded.

We each cut our finger and make it drip on the piece of paper.

A white blinding light appeared. We both cover our eyes waiting for the shining to stop or to dim.

It didn't.

**"STAT YOU WISH." **A powerful voice spoken.

What do we wish for?

"WE WISH TO GO TO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!" Dei shouted. I looked at her with a 'WTF' face. She just shrugged.

**"AS YOU WISH!" **

Then everything went black.

* * *

I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Where the fuck are we?" I said groaning rubbing my temples.

"I don't know..." Dei mumbled her face planted on the ground.

"A-are you guys alright?" a shy timid voice spoke.

I whipped my head towards the voice and saw...

"No..." I began.

"Way!" Dei finished.

"YOUR SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" We both yelled pointing towards Tsuna accusingly.

"H-hiiee how do you know my name?!" He shrieked doing a weird... anime pose...

I looked at him emotionlessly, while Dei was hiding behind my back. Poor girl...

"My name is Leanne Pien or Pien Leanne." I stated coldly.

"And here is Dei my friend." I said pointing at the girl behind me.

"Y-you didn't e-even asked my q-question..." He said sweat dropping.

"Then I am terribly sorry." I bowed a friendly gesture. "How we know you name is... classified." I said the last word hesitantly.

He nodded understanding.

"U-um... do you mind if w-we stay a-at your h-house?" Dei piped up.

Tsuna smiled. "Yes. Follow me."

We followed him. He lead us to his household.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out taking off his shoes. We follow suit. We lay them neatly to the side.

"Mama can Leanne-chan and Dei-san stay here?" He asked Nana.

"Of course Tsu-kun!" She sid smiling happily holding a mixer.

We went upstairs and he showed us the guest room.

2 twin beds on each wall.

I nod my head as thanks.

"T-thank y-you T-Tsuna-san." Dei said shyly.

He smiled and left doing whatever boys do... probably masturbating...

I lay on my bed and slept like an infant.

* * *

**THAT IS ALL :D **

**Question: Why do you like Anime?**


	2. Insert epic chapter title here

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTAH!**

**Read... or else!**

* * *

I yawned stretching out my limbs waiting for that satisfying crack.

_Crack_

Ahh there it is. Now for the hardest part, getting out of bed.

_Twitch. Twitch._

Well my fingers are alive! Now for the rest of my body.

* * *

After 5 minutes of body stretching

* * *

I got up finally and saw Dei asleep under her covers.

Feeling merciful I left her for more sleep.

Lucky bitch...

I headed downstairs and right away a sweet aroma splashed by nose like a Tsunami. But noises were heard.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I said stepping in looking at the ground.

Instantly it was quiet.

Hesitantly I look up and saw Bianchi, Reborn, Nana, Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and... Dei...

"I thought you were asleep..." I said monotonously.

She smiled giggling.

"Sorry Leanne! I couldn't resist the smell of the glorious food!" She chirped. I nodded.

I stood there awkwardly don't know if I should sit or not... it is full...

"Gyahaha! A weirdo has appeared!" Lambo shouted pointed at me. I bite my lip shuffling my feet a bit.

I turned around and left the scene hearing "Damn cow" "That's not nice Lambo!" "Lambo is mean!"

* * *

Dei's POV

* * *

I looked worriedly as my friend left from view. I was about to follow her but decided against it.

She was not one for being pitied. She hated that.

I sighed as I looked down my plate.

Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage.

Leanne's favorite.

"Oh! Dei-chan before I forget I need to tell you something. But pass this on to Leanne as well." Nana said. I nodded.

"I decided to enroll you into Namimori so you could learn!" She said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Alright Nana." "Call me Mama!" "Okay."

And that was that.

"And you start today." Leanne's not gonna like that...

Soon the troubled trio started arguing.

I went upstairs and went into our room.

"Leanne-chan?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" was her response.

"We... we have school... today..."

"..."

"Gulp"

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

I looked at her. I thought she'd exploded.

Ah oh well.

There on the dresser lay two uniforms.

They were dresses.

We looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Tacos/Change it." Nevermind.

Sometimes I think my bestfriend is too bipolar for her own good... then again I'm bipolar too so who am I to judge?

I sewed the dress to shorts. Tomorrow I'll get pants for my school uniform.

While Leanne made the dress longer... to her ankles like a delinquent.

"I wanna piss hibari off..." she said bluntly putting on her long dress.

Sometimes I think Fran and Leanne are related or the exact same person.

After that we head off to school. With Tsuna taking a 'nap'.

Okay not exactly. He fainted at the sight of Leanne and me.

Because we are awesome!

Or that he got scared of Leanne because she had a scowl on her face.

Don't mind her mood it's just that... it's because she didn't... have her banana... or that she has her period.

She started screaming at the post about stilling her sandwich...

Yep definitely on her period.

* * *

**And this is the second chapter of Inside Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Now to answer some reviews! (I'm gonna start doing this shiz)**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: I know right? :D**

**Pineapple Fairy King: BRING ON THE IDEAS! And beware Hibari Kyoya for the glompyness! Oh and use chocolate for the... thing on top! Kay kay?**

**FairyxAngel: I wish to see the anime if you make one! :D And I know right?**

**That is all my readers!**

**NOW FUCK OFF!**


	3. PMS-ing Bitch

**Sorry for the long update! I was to focused on Leanne's Adventures in KHR! Ehehehe...**

**And I also deeply apologize to The Pineapple Queen who I think was anxiously waiting for this chapter.**

**Gomen.**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

Leanne's POV

* * *

I huffed. Stupid post stealing my sandwich! Serves it right.

Dei looked at me weirdly. I just smiled and walked away.

Silly girl and her weird looks~

She followed soon after that.

* * *

AFTER MINUTES OF USELESS WALKING

* * *

I panted on the ground crawling my way towards Namimori. The heat is too much!

Dei just walked passed me muttering something about "Over Dramatic Weirdos".

I have a good friend don't I?

"Dei-chan... help me!" I groaned twitching on the ground. Dei being the GOOD friend she is, just ignored my pleas.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled out.

Ignored~

Our friendship is sweet. Ne?

"Haha! Are you okay?" A sweet angelic voice from above(I was on the ground) asked.

"Yep!" I chirped up cheerfully.

He stretch out his arm and I took it.

I took a good look of his face and saw... "Takeshi-chan!" He looked at me confused. Oops must've said it out loud.

"How'd you know my name... um." "Leanne. Rokudo Leanne." I said with a smiling like a idiot face: :D

"Oh are you related to Mukuro?" "Yeppers with peppers!"

"Haha! Are you one of the the new students at our class?" I nodded smiling. Wow Takeshi-chan is a nice dude!

"Alright! Follow me!" And so I did. He flashed a grin at me. My heart fluttered for a moment but ignored it.

Must have been nothing.

* * *

**And this is done!**

**Sorry for the... short chapter!**


End file.
